THE MOUNTAIN RANGE
by Fictionlady
Summary: Amanda Rollins and Declan Murphy are married with a two year old daughter Jesse and she's pregnant again with a new baby they all go camping with the svu team.


THE MOUNTAIN RANGE

Chapter 1: Making Plans

Amanda Rollins Murphy walked into the precinct one fine Friday afternoon. She knew that it was near Christmas and that would be a perfect time to get away from the city life and enjoy the outdoors a bit. She wanted everyone there, her family which includes her unborn child and Jesse, and her SVU team. While waiting for a case, she decided to check around where they could go. She had checked on one place in particular before finalizing plans. She got five cabins. One for her family, one for Olivia and Noah, one for fin, one for Carisi, and one for Barba. She wanted them all there. That was important to her. Now it was just about convincing everyone to go.

Amanda quickly scooted over towards Fin's desk, where he was writing notes.

"Hey Fin, what are your plans for the Christmas break?", Amanda asked.

"I might go see Ken, but I'm not sure. Why? Do you need me to do something?", Fin said.

"Well I have a trip in mind that I would like you to come. You can even invite Ken. The cabins have 2 rooms each and you can have one and Ken and his husband can have one. It's a win win.", Amanda said.

"What's a win win?", Carisi said, coming into the conversation.

"A cabin for you in the mountains for a few days.", Amanda replied.

"Well I'm in.", Carisi said. Amanda laughed, he was too easy.

"Well, i'm in. I'll give Ken a call.", Fin said. A few minutes later, he got off the phone and told Amanda that he was in with his family. Now, the only people left were her husband and Liv.

Amanda breathed in deeply, and got up and headed towards the office. Liv was sitting in her office, speaking on the phone. Amanda waited and Liv waved her in.

"Alright, Lucy, I'll be home soon.", Liv said, and hung up the phone.

"What's up?", Liv said.

"I don't know if you have any plans for the holiday week that we get off but I was wondering if you and Noah wouldn't mind spending it with me.", Amanda said.

"We'd love to. Where ya going?", Liv said.

"I was thinking the Smokies. I have it all laid out and planned, Liv. you and Noah get your own cabin. Oh and Rafael has his own too. Can you invite him?", Amanda said.

"Sure, thanks Amanda. This really means alot.", Liv said.

"Family time is always important.", Amanda smiled and went to call her husband.

Amanda took her cell phone out and called her husband Declan Murphy and he picked up the phone.

"Hey, babe? We're thinking of going to Smoky mountains for Christmas. Are you in?" Amanda asked.

"Sure, that sounds great. We can all get to know each other a bit more.", Declan said.

Amanda smiled and knew that this week was going to be a great week for her family. It was next week after all.

Before walking out of the office, Amanda's phone dings and it's Kim saying that she can't wait to spend time with her this week coming.

"Ugh, well that adds one more person or two." Amanda said.

"Who?", Liv asks.

"Kim and her boyfriend. She's bringing him along. At least this one's good, not like that last disgusting jerk, Jeff Parker. I am happy for her. She finally grew up and has gone back to school.", Amanda said.

"Okay, well if we need to double up we can. Carisi and Fin can double up and they can have Fin's cabin. No worries.", Olivia said, and Amanda smiled.

"You always help me Liv.", Amanda said and smiled.

She walked out of the office and made the arrangements and called her husband. While Amanda made the arrangements, she tried to think of why her sister and boyfriend want to come to the cabins with them for Christmas. After making the arrangements, Amanda gathered her friends in the break room so that they could chat.

"Hey, Amanda, I heard that your sister and Lorenzo are coming to the cabins with us. Are they going there just to have sex?" Fin asked.

Everyone laughs at Fin and Amanda stares down Fin and is surprised to hear that.

"No Fin, they are not. I told Kim that whatever they do in their cabin is up to them, but they want to spend time with us and relax." Amanda answers.

"So, Amanda, what's the 411 with Kim and Lorenzo? Are they having sex?" Olivia asked.

"Of course they are. They have been together for two years." Amanda said.

"Ohhhh." The gang said.

"You guys are idiots, but you're my idiots." Amanda says.

Soon, they decided to leave SVU for the day and they head back to Amanda's place where they can spend the night before going to the cabins the next day.


End file.
